Lelouch and Batman vs the Silly Scientist
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and Batman realize how bothersome Lloyd is.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane.

Lelouch Lamperouge walked into Lloyd Asplund's laboratory. While walking around he accidentally knocked a few test tubes to the ground. Lelouch said "I made the videotape that you asked me to create."

Lloyd replied "Great. A video showing how delightfully eccentric I am will be a big hit."

Lelouch said "I accidentally broke a few things around your lab."

Lloyd looked at the dozens of broken lab materials on the floor. He smiled and said "You're a delightfully awful young man."

Lelouch proudly replied "I'm the most amazing dude ever." Lelouch put the videotape into the tape player.

The tape started with C. C. walking around outside and enjoying the fresh air. Lloyd and Bruce Wayne were walking near C. C. While walking C. C. felt a little cold so she said "It's too cool today."

Lloyd Asplund responded "That works well for cold hearted people like me."

C. C. said "Hi Earl of Pudding. What's going on?"

Lloyd responded "I have a favor that I need somebody to do for me."

C. C. said "I assume you want somebody to buy gallons of pudding for you."

Bruce replied "Lloyd took thousands of dollars from my company to buy pudding."

Lloyd responded "Actually I had a pudding invention installed in my house. It makes a few thousand gallons of pudding per day. Sadly I'm too busy being a scientist to check up on the machine. I need some help from you."

C. C. sighed and asked "What do you need?"

Lloyd said "I want you to move into my house so you can make sure that my machine is always working. If the machine starts acting crazy or is breaking I would need you to call me."

C. C. replied "That's not a offer that I'm a big fan of."

Bruce said, "Smart choice. Lloyd's offers are usually terrible."

Lloyd said "I would let you stay there for free. In fact I would pay you to guard the machine."

C. C. asked "So I would basically get a free home as well as money for just protecting the machine?"

Lloyd said "Yeah."

C. C. replied "That's a somewhat interesting offer. I'm going to think about your deal and thank you for such a nice offer."

Lloyd said "You're welcome. I'll visit you in a few days and ask for your answer."

Bruce asked "Why would you suggest such a goofy offer?"

Lloyd said "It's part of my delightfully sneaky plans."

A few days later Lloyd and Bruce went to Lelouch and C. C.'s house. C. C. said "Hi Earl of Pudding."

Lloyd replied "I'm quite thrilled to hear your answer. My pudding machine is one of the most amazing inventions ever."

Lelouch asked "Who made the machine?"

Lloyd said "I spent money that I was supposed to use for my job to make it. My superiors and co-workers were so mad at me."

Bruce angrily replied "You're going to face lots of legal trouble for the money that you wasted."

C. C. said "Your offer was very nice and tempting, but I'm turning it down. I would miss my awesome Lelouch if I moved away."

Lloyd replied "Well thank goodness you turned down my offer."

C. C. asked "Why did you say that?"

Lloyd said "I wasn't actually going to let you move in and guard the machine. I was getting bored so I made you a fake offer to troll you. I figured it would cause you and Lelouch tons of drama and confused emotions. This turned out to be a delightful event." Lloyd laughed.

C. C. said "Sweetie I think it's time that we get revenge on this wise guy."

Lelouch replied "Great idea."

Lloyd said "I better go before I get punished for my questionable pranks." Lloyd ran out of the house so Lelouch and C. C. ran after him. Bruce was at Lloyd for wasting a bunch of money from his company. However he decided to not chase Lloyd, because he was wearing his business suit instead of his Batman costume.

The next part of the tape Bruce was at work with Lloyd Asplund. Lloyd asked "What's been going on between the pizza loving girl and her clumsy best friend?"

Bruce said "They've been having engaging times."

Lloyd replied "A engagement? That's a very interesting event. I'm going to tell the Emperor and Empress about this."

Several minutes later Lloyd visited the Emperor and Empress. Lloyd said "Greetings friendly Marianne and grumpy Charlie."

Emperor Charles angrily asked "What do you want Lloyd?"

Lloyd said "I have big news about your son."

Charles asked "Which one?"

Lloyd said "The one you dislike the most. I heard that he and C. C. are engaged."

Marianne replied "This is delightful news. I've been waiting for them to get engaged for months."

Charles said "If C. C. marries Lelouch she'd be in charge of dealing with Lelouch's antics. I look forward to only having to deal with him a few days a year."

Marianne replied "But it's pretty weird that C. C. hasn't told me about this yet. I'm her future mother."

Lloyd proudly said "I got the honor of knowing about Lelouch and C. C. before their parents did. I'm very special."

The next day Lelouch had Lloyd pay a visit to Lelouch's house so he can talk about the rumor that he spread. Lelouch said "I didn't get engaged. C. C. and I were having engaging times."

Lloyd replied "I knew that it wasn't a real engagement. I wanted to spread a crazy rumor about you two wanting to get married for fun. It turned out to lead to some antics which I really loved."

C. C. said "You're a really sneaky person."

Lloyd replied "I'm the prince of trouble."

Lelouch said "It was a really rude thing for you to do. It led to a lot of awkward moments."

Lloyd replied "Please tell me all the details about you and C. C. having rough moments, because of me. I love to be amused by the roughness of other peoples' lives." Lelouch started chasing Lloyd so Lloyd ran out of the house.

After Lelouch returned from the chase C. C. asked "Do you think we should start thinking about getting engaged soon Lelouch?"

Lelouch said "Um pretty soon. Lets think about in a few years. That seems like a great time."

C. C. replied "A few months might be a better time to start thinking about it."

Lelouch said "I think that the middle of next decade is a safer time to start thinking about it."

Lloyd replied "Now I can start a rumor that you two are going to get engaged in ten years."

Lelouch said "Schedule my revenge to happen in ten years."

Lloyd replied "I'll schedule it in twenty years so you forget about it."

The next part of the tape showed Lelouch and Lloyd's surfing adventure. Lloyd had tricked Lelouch into falling into the ocean. A doctor that was nearby checked Lelouch's pulse.

Bruce asked "Is Lelouch alright?"

The doctor said "He's okay. He just shouldn't surf for a while."

Lelouch said "C. C. and Shirley need to keep surfing so I can win the competition."

Bruce replied "Sadly Lloyd got a big head start."

C. C. said "That head start counts as cheating. We were helping save Lelouch so the competition was paused."

Lloyd angrily said "That means my scheme didn't work."

C. C. replied "You have to return to the spot you were at when Lelouch started drowning."

Lloyd said "Okay, but this loophole has ruined my corrupt scheme."

C. C., Shirley, and Lloyd surfed for several minutes. C. C. got to the destination first, Shirley came to there second, and Lloyd got last place. Lloyd was really upset about the results of the competition.

Bruce smiled while saying "Lelouch's allies won the event. Lloyd lost super hard."

Shirley said "I'm proud of you C. C. You did a phenomenal job."

C. C. replied "You did a great job."

Lelouch said "Even though I'm as proud of myself as I usually am I also feel proud of you two."

Lloyd replied "It seems like I've lost harder than usual. It's time for me to take responsibility for my mistakes, but I refuse to do that." Lloyd tried to run away, but Lelouch used a surfboard to make Lloyd trip. Lloyd gave Lelouch three hundred batteries. Lelouch was so excited about the batteries that he danced around the beach, but Lloyd was so upset about losing that he whined for several minutes.

Shirley said "I'm proud of you Lulu."

C. C. replied "But you and I had to surf for him."

Lelouch said "You should be proud of me for coming up with the competition plan and for being the handsomest guy ever." Lelouch started playing around with a surfboard and accidentally broke it in half. Lelouch wanted to play with more surfboards so he grabbed C. C. and Shirley's surfboards and accidentally broke them.

The next part of the tape showed the time Lloyd got to use one of the mechs. He started heading towards Zero's hideout. The hideout's monitor screen started beeping. Ohgi said "The flyer of the mech is calling us."

Lloyd appeared on the monitor screen and said "Greetings you fools."

Zero asked "Where's Suzaku?"

Lloyd said "Your precious enemy is absent due to you being too hard on him. Your last battle with him destroyed my Lancelot so prepare for my revenge."

Rakshata replied "Since you're in the mech instead of making the mechs I'll get to defeat you this time."

Zero said "You're in trouble pudding lover. She hates you enough to end you."

Lloyd asked "Don't you have any respect left for me?"

Rakshata smiled and said "Maybe I'll forgive you a few months after your funeral."

Rakshata sent various Black Knights members to get into mechs and come after Lloyd. Lloyd said "Oh dear. There's like five of them. I don't have the experience to even defeat one."

C. C. asked "Why did you come here then?"

Lloyd said "I was too excited about flying a mech to pass up on this chance. I was hoping that you wouldn't try using any mechs."

Rakshata replied "Destroy the Earl of Pudding. Well I'm mostly joking, but if he doesn't last through this battle I'll cry tears of happiness."

C. C. said "You've got a dark sense of humor. I love it." C. C. and Rakshata high fived.

Lloyd was so scared of the mech fight that he parked his mech on the ground. He said "I'll escape this crazy fight." Lloyd got out of the mech. He started running away.

Zero said "We didn't gain much from that fight."

Rakshata replied "You're wrong about that my numberless friend. Since Lloyd left the mech behind we can take it. Also since the mech from our enemies I can all of this kind of mechs' weaknesses." Zero smiled.

Lloyd went back to Princess Cornelia's kingdom. Lloyd said "Greetings your majesty."

Princess Cornelia asked "What happened?"

Lloyd said "The mech fight was too big for me so I left."

Princess Cornelia asked "Where's the mech?"

Lloyd said "I left it at the Black Knights' hideout."

During the last part of the tape Lelouch Lamperouge was walking around the city. Lelouch was getting bored so he started throwing pieces of gum into random bags of purses. He said "I feel like winning something."

Lloyd Asplund replied "I can help you with that Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch saw Lloyd had a contest stand. He asked "What is this silly stand about?"

Lloyd said "This stand is about questions. I ask each customer one question. When they get the question right they win a prize, but if they say a wrong answer they have to give me one hundred dollars."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm not scared. Ask me a question."

Lloyd asked "Who's the first actor to play Batman?"

Lelouch said "Lewis Wilson from the 1943 Batman movie serial."

Lloyd replied "You said the right answer Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch said "Then you better give me the right prize."

Lloyd replied "Frankly I was expecting you to lose so I'm not as prepared as I should be. Please hold on sir. I'll find a prize from my box of prizes. Lloyd started digging around a nearby garbage can and found two prom tickets. He handed the tickets to Lelouch.

Lelouch said "This is a pretty dumb prize, but it cost too much for me to waste it."

Lelouch went home and said "I had to work really hard to win a prize, but it turned out to be a pretty worthless prize."

C. C. sarcastically replied "I have tons of sorrow in my heart for you Lelouch."

Lelouch said "The Earl of Pudding gave me two dumb tickets."

Watching the tape reminded Lelouch of how many times Lloyd caused him trouble. Lelouch said "I'm going to get revenge."

Lloyd replied "I better escape that immature hipster."

Batman showed up in the lab. He walked up to Lloyd while saying "You're in tons of trouble for wasting thousands of dollars from Bruce Wayne's company." Lelouch and Batman chased Lloyd for several minutes. Batman grabbed Lloyd and said "Mr. Wayne's going to give you paycuts." Lloyd shook his fist at Bruce Wayne's company.


End file.
